One known analog from prior art is the construction element from the company “LEGO”, containing a base, which is created, as a rule, in the form of a parallelepiped with one or more interlocking joints (U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,927 to Frederiksen, 15 Dec. 1998).
A disadvantage of the known construction element is poor functionality because its design permits only one possible type of connection between identical construction elements.